


When You Aren't Here

by foossoaffoof



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, mostly just fluff, yahaba swears once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foossoaffoof/pseuds/foossoaffoof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahaba and Kyoutani are dating, but Yahaba misses his boyfriend when Kyoutani doesn't show up at school for three days in a row.<br/>The team is worried when he starts exhibiting traits of a certain mad dog spiker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Aren't Here

**Author's Note:**

> this is my new favorite ship  
> it has so many fluffy feels

Yahaba was concerned when his boyfriend didn’t show up for practice Monday afternoon.

“Yahaba!” Oikawa called, breaking the brunette out of his trance. “What’s wrong?”

“Sorry, Captain, nothing’s wrong,” Yahaba set down his water bottle and joined practice. He couldn’t tell anyone that he was missing his boyfriend, none of them knew he was dating Kyoutani. His boyfriend wanted their relationship to be secret, so that’s what he decided to do, keep it hidden.

“Sure,” Oikawa smirked. “Girl troubles?”

“What? No,” Yahaba rolled his eyes. “Nothing like that at all. Can we just get back to practice?” He marched over to the net and waited for Matsukawa to send him the ball. He tossed it into the air, but it was a little short. Mastukawa ended up spiking it into the net.

“Are you sure nothing’s wrong?” Mastukawa asked, raising one of his fluffy dark eyebrows.

“Yes,” Yahaba snapped. “Toss me another one.”

After practice was over, Yahaba walked home utterly lonely and worried. Kyoutani always came to practice, or at least, he did once he was allowed back on the team. He knew that the short-tempered man needed some space to sort things out every now and then, so the setter didn’t bother to call or text.

“I’m home!” Yahaba called out.

“Hey, sweetie,” his mother smiled. “How was your day?”

“It was terrible,” the teenager frowned. “Kyoutani didn’t come to school today.” He slumped on the couch and pouted.

“Oh?” the woman sat down next to her son. “Did you try calling him?”

“Nah, he sometimes needs space to sort things out,” Yahaba sighed. “I’ll call him if he doesn’t come to school by Wednesday.”

“Alright, honey,” his mother tousled his hair. “Whatever you think is best.” She got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. “What would you like for dinner?”

“Comfort food,” Yahaba crossed his arms.  
\--  
Yahaba was pissed when his boyfriend didn’t come to practice on Tuesday afternoon. He growled at everyone who looked at him and almost threatened Kindaichi when he missed his toss.

“Alright, spit it out, Yahaba,” Oikawa stopped practice.

“What do you want?” the brunette bent down to retie his shoes.

“There’s something bothering you,” the captain said, slightly leaning over the crouched setter. “What is it?”

“Nothing’s bothering me, okay?” Yahaba spat.

“Okay, first, you growled at literally everyone today, then you threaten the first years?” Iwaizumi crossed his arms. “There’s something bothering you.”

“It’s nothing,” the setter stood up straight and walked over to the bench. Oikawa and Iwaizumi exchanged glances. They shrugged and decided to resume practice, without Yahaba.  
\--  
Yahaba was angry when his boyfriend didn’t show up at practice on Wednesday afternoon.

“Yahaba, seriously, something is wrong,” Oikawa said, shoving his face into Yahaba’s personal space.

“Get the fuck away from me before I kick you in the balls,” Yahaba threatened.

“You’re like, turning into Kyoutani, man! What’s wrong with you?” Iwaizumi asked. At the sound of his boyfriend’s name, he froze.

“Don’t you dare mention his name to me,” the setter growled.

“Why?”

“It’s none of your business,” Yahaba snapped. He turned on his heel and stormed out of the court to the bench. He sat down and sulked as the team shrugged as resumed their practice.

“You seem a little angry today,” a gruff voice commented from behind him. Yahaba jumped and turned around, finding his boyfriend. Yahaba’s eyes narrowed and he slapped Kyoutani across the cheek.

The sound echoed through the gym and made the team stop practice to look over at the setter and the returned spiker.

“What was that for?!” Kyoutani’s voice boomed.

“Where have you been?” Yahaba asked in a low voice, so the other’s couldn’t hear.

“Yahaba,” the blonde smirked. “I’ve been skipping practice so I could figure out a way to tell the team.”

“Tell us what?” Oikawa asked, placing his hands on his hips. Yahaba looked at his boyfriend expectantly.

“Yahaba is my boyfriend!” Kyoutani said quickly. There was an awkward silence that rang through the gym as the volleyball team absorbed the news.

“So it wasn’t girl troubles you were having,” Oikawa smirked, breaking the silence, “it was boy troubles.”

“Ah...everything makes sense now,” Iwaizumi nodded. The rest of the team chuckling, nodding, and giving them a thumbs up. Yahaba blushed and looked away.

“You were having boy troubles without me?” Kyoutani frowned, glancing at the setter.

“It wasn’t troubles!” Yahaba exclaimed. “It was just-...you weren’t here.” Kyoutani blushed as the rest of the team ‘awwed’.

“You missed me?” Kyoutani asked. The setter didn’t trust his voice so he nodded instead. The spiker smiled softly, wrapping an arm around Yahaba’s waist to pull him closer. The brunette covered his face in embarrassment, trying not to show the team how red his face was as his boyfriend placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. “I missed you too.” he whispered, low and quiet, sounding possessive in Yahaba’s ear.

“Alright, let’s get back to practice!” Oikawa exclaimed. “You two can have ten minutes before I expect you back on the court, understand?”

“Yes, sir!” Yahaba squeaked out. The team walked back to the court, leaving the two boyfriends on the sidelines.

“Come with me,” Kyoutani said. He took Yahaba’s hand and laced their fingers together. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Okay,” Yahaba said, following Kyoutani out of the gym.

“Close your eyes and hold out your hands,” Kyoutani said, placing his hands on the setter’s shoulders to tell him to stay there. Yahaba closed his eyes and held out his hands. After a short moment, something warm, soft, and heavy was placed in his hands.

When Yahaba opened his eyes, he let out a happy squeal. A small, white puppy was sitting in his hands, looking up at him with large sky blue eyes. Kyoutani waited patiently for a response from his boyfriend.

“Oh my god!” Yahaba cried, hugging the puppy close to his chest. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” He crushed his boyfriend into a hug, careful of the puppy, and rested his head on Kyoutani’s shoulder. The blonde wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

“You’re welcome,” Kyoutani said, nuzzling into his boyfriend’s hair.

“What’s his name?”

“It’s a girl,” Kyoutani said. “Her name is Snowflake.”

“Snowflake?” Yahaba smiled. The tiny puppy yipped in response. Kyoutani picked up the puppy and handed it back to a man, who Yahaba just noticed was standing behind them. The man nodded to Kyoutani and took the puppy, backing away out of sight.

“Who was that?”

“A family friend,” Kyoutani shrugged. “He will take Snowflake back to my house. You can come over anytime and see her.”

“Thank you,” Yahaba wrapped his arms around Kyoutani’s neck, gently placing a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

“You mean the world to me, Shigeru,” Kyoutani said. “I will never stop buying you presents and showering you with love.”

“You’re so cheesy,” Yahaba hugged his boyfriend closer.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have this headcanon that kyoutani gets really protective over things that he gets attached to  
> he really loves yahaba, so he brings him all sorts of gifts, just like a little puppy


End file.
